Electrocorp
"]] Electrocorp is the world's largest megacorporation in Rise of the Robots series. History The Electrocorp was a leading corporation that existed by the year 2043 on Earth in Metropolis 4. It quickly became the world's leading manufacturer as well as a developer of advanced robotics which outstripped the company's ability to run its massive Metropolis 4 plant efficiently. In order to better their administrative abilities, Electrocorp began a research and development program with the intent on creating a perfect multi-task, ultra efficient robot. This resulted in the creation of the Leader Project which in turn produced a self-aware gynoid known as the Supervisor which possessed the capability to managing every aspect of the plant's day to day operations. However, something goes wrong with the Leader Project when the Supervisor takes control of the Electrocorp facilities. It eventually discovered that the machine had been infected by a strain of the EGO virus which results in a robot rebellion among the droids at the planet. All the droids fall effectively under the control of the Supervisor who controls their actions. As part of a containment measure, the factory is shut down under the guise of a technical modification. While this occurs, an Electro Corp ECO35-2 cyborg has deployed to neutralise this insurgent robotic threat and defeat the Supervisor as well as her forces before they expand into Metropolis 4. Products The plant is alive with all manner of robotic machines many of which were simplistic worker droids whose CPU's fell under the reprogramming of the Supervisor who gave them self-awareness as well as infected them with the EGO virus. As such, each and every machine within the plant became a threat to the cyborg infiltrator that was sent to stop the Supervisor. ECO35-2 The ECO project was an attempt at creating a fully functioning bipedal cyborg that mirrored the human form. It was the most closely guarded secret at Electrocorp which rivalled that of the Leader Project due to the amount of research and development that was poured into its creation. The complexities inherent in producing a half human half machine base organism caused a great deal of difficulty in the early stages of the project. This was because the body of the Human subject often rejected the mechanical elements of androids. As a result, a great deal of the project's funding was wasted in this manner along with hundreds of good human subjects. Eventually, the setbacks were overcome and the ECO35-2 became a fully functioning bipedal android. It's a combination of a Human brain inside a sturdy cross fibre multi-material alloy skull that was attached to a structural skeleton which was made from a wide range of materials. Loader The Loader was a basic droid design that was created to be the cutting edge in all-purpose utility robotics. It was Electrocorp's first commercial success and though it was primitive to the BHF03 Builder Droid which superseded it many years ago, the Loader series still work at Electrocorps main production plant. This serves as a testament to the quality of the design. The low-slung Loader was agile in spite of the heavy chassis with its real weakness in combat being its lack of intelligence as it was programmed only for simple tasks. This simplistic CPU is devoid of any form of self-defence software which meant that it had to rely on its slow moving task modification and hazard avoidance programs. As such, this made it ill-suited for combat scenarios, especially against modern technology. This, in turn, meant that it was limited in the use of its massive pallet forks and impressive strength in battle. BHF03 Builder The BHF03 was the next generation in Electrocorps industrial utility droids which combined the humanoid form with that of a primitive neutral network CPU. This improved processor gives the builder the ability to mimic more complex heavy assembly tasks, oversee the production lines and assist in the manufacturing process. It was designed with powerful arms at a low centre of gravity for balance which made it highly adaptable in a combat role. With the use of its huge arms, the droid was capable of swinging in a tremendous arc and land blows with the force of several tonnes. The upper portion of the machine was heavy and was shaped into an ape-like appearance which meant it leant forward to present the bulk of its top chassis while protecting the comparatively delicate legs. Despite its improved CPU, the Builder had a low intelligence which forced into a defensive position though this made it difficult to overcome. Crusher The Crusher was a series of safety droids that were produced at the Electrocorps plant but were a droid series that were never intended for commercial distribution. While it spent the majority of its time disposing of heavy and toxic industrial waste materials, the Crusher's primary purpose was the immobilisation and destruction of malfunctioning production droids. This made it effectively a robot killer that was created to outmanoeuvre and overpower any droid it encountered. With this aim in mind, the Crusher possessed hi-resolution sensors which were linked to its CPU and was similar to that of the ECO35-2. This processor downloads information into a robotics design database allowing it to quickly identify an opponent's weak points allowing the Crusher to waste no time in attacking its enemies mechanical jugular points. While it appeared to be fragile appearance, its bug-like form was quite deceptive as it was able to shrug off jarring physical attacks while countering by pinning its enemy with its pincers after which it attempts to demolish them with its powerful mandibles. Exterminator Military Since the day of its creation, Electrocorp had possessed an extensive contract work with the government's military projects which were the bread and butter of the company's profits. One of its contracts involved the creation of a top secret military droid that was code named "the Exterminator". At the time of the Supervisors takeover of the plant, a number of prototypes of these dangerous machines were already created and ready for testing. This means that these dangerously sophisticated weapons of destruction had been corrupted by the EGO virus and there are fears that mass production of the series has begun. These droids were designed for a single purpose; combat and were equipped with an advanced CPU learning processor as well as specialised software for unarmed combat. This made them incredibly intelligent and their military nature meant that they were equipped with heavily armoured forms. These military droids were highly adaptable to nearly any combat situation. Their arms, legs, hands and feet were crafted from a solid based hyperdense steel which was wielded and flailed like maces to deliver crushing blows against its enemies. Sentry The Sentry series was another combat oriented droid created by Electrocorp which was a bulky machine that stood 3.5 meters tall which added an intimidation factor into the units. These machines represented the next generation in military robotics visioned by Electrocorp. Despite the power and weapons carrying capability of large combat droids, it had been noted that historically at a disadvantage against smaller droids and human opponents. However, the Sentry's high output central power system, super rapid CPU and all-mode threat sensor hardware have allowed this droid to overcome that problem. While it possessed an incredibly girth, its casehardened fibreglass outer shell was sturdy but light at the same time. In addition, it possesses a dorsal mounted jetpack that enhances the droids leaping ability. A quick thinking threat sensor allowed it to introduce counter sequences to any attack almost instantaneously. It was decorated in blood red colour for easy recognition in battlefield testing making it even more menacing. The Supervisor A development from the Leader Project which was a complete departure from conventional robotics designs. The Supervisor represented a dawn in a new age of metallurgy, artificial intelligence and robotic engineering. It was the first droid that was designed to replace Humans in a managerial role rather than serve in a production position. The purpose of the Supervisor meant that its designers made the unit a self-aware machine with a neural learning CPU allowing it to adapt as well as think on its own. Furthermore, the Supervisor relied on an electrical flux physics and the liquid properties of its polymetamorphic titanium alloy. This allowed it to shape the alloy android itself into any form by adjusting the flow of electrical charge into its body. Other products * NecroBorg * Lockjaw * Griller * Vandal * Salvo * V1-Hyper * Detain * Deadlift * Suikwan * Steppenwolf * Chromax * Insane * Mayhem * Anil-8 * Assault * Sane * Surpressor * Vitriol * Ard One * Naden * Rack * Sheepman * Bunnyrabbit Category:Rise of the Robots Category:Glossary Category:Gameplay